1. Field of the Invention
A swim fin specifically designed for attachment to a limb of an amputee for use by the amputee during swimming, and snorkeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several swim fins, and other water sport related devices to assist handicap people during swimming, diving, snorkeling and other related water activities. Many of these devices are extremely complex and include elaborate harnessing systems which are cumbersome and difficult to adjust and secure to one's body. Other devices in the prior art include a type of prosthesis which has a connective flange with a release mechanism attached at its distal end to which a swim fin can be attached. This type of device is fairly complex and requires extensive tooling making it an extremely expensive, almost impractical device.
In view of the lack of an adequate, simple and inexpensive swim fin which is adapted to be attached to the limb of an amputee, it is almost impossible for an amputee to enjoy the benefits of water sport activities such as scuba diving, snorkeling, and swimming. Without the use of fins, it is extremely difficult for an amputee to generate a propulsive force to move the person through the water as normally required during such activities as scuba diving and swimming
Accordingly, there is a need in the water sport industry, and particularly in the area directed to sporting good equipment for the handicap, for a swim fin specifically structured for attachment to the end of a limb of an amputee. Additionally, there is a need in the present art for a swim fin for use by an amputee which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and simple to attach and detach from the end of the amputee's limb so that an amputee can effectively enjoy water related activities to the same extent as an able bodied person.